


On the Run

by ColeTReed



Series: Poke'Hunters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Pattillo is an officer in the Austin PD.  Caiti Ward is the Director of the United States’ most powerful pokemon “criminal” organization, and the most wanted person with a huge bounty on her head.  How far will Jack go to clear his honor after Caiti ruins his career?  Or will he come to learn more about himself from this woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Tasher-Leado Corporation, in the heart of Texas, was a pokemon-based company that developed powerful pharmaceuticals for both humans and pokemon alike. To the many residents of the US, they represented over 90% of the healthcare markets, and was a well respected and often used business. To others, however, they represented what was WRONG with the United States pokemon industry.

Deep inside the pitch-black bottom floors of one of their sky-high buildings, two masked individuals in bright white suits were busily opening cages left and right, freeing dozens of tiny pokemon, and capturing them within temporary poke’balls.

"Is that all of them, Director?" a hushed male’s voice muttered.

The other masked individual shook their head. “Not yet, there’s still the bio-lab one floor down. I’ll take care of that though, you get these pokemon out of here and back to our hospital for care. Got it?” a kind woman’s voice asked politely.

Nodding, the masked male packs up their heavy bag full of pokemon, and slings it over his shoulder. “Be careful Director, we don’t know what they were doing down there. Don’t hesitate to battle, please.” he said, dashing through the dark corridors and back to the staircase they had entered through.

Silently walking down an opposite staircase, the masked woman rushed to the bio-lab in question, stopped in front of a sealed door. Pulling out a tiny card, she swiped it into a card reader, unlocking the door immediately. Stepping inside, she gasped, seeing a tiny Ralts with dozens of IV drips plugged into her body, stuck inside a tub. Other than the pain-ridden psychic type, the lab was empty, with the other glass tubes empty.

"Oh, you poor thing! What did they do to you?!" she shouted, running to him immediately. Typing speedily on the terminal in front of the Ralts, she uttered soothing words, assuring the pokemon that she would be ok.   
After several minutes of frantic typing, the IV needles dislodged from Ralts, and the glass tubing opened, the pokemon falling out of it as the woman caught him. “Sweetheart, can you hear me? Sweetheart?!” she rang out, not realizing a red error message flashing up on the terminal she’d just used.

Alarms began ringing loudly, with red flashing lights coloring the otherwise dark corridors. Sensing the danger, the masked woman took no time in running out of the biological laboratory, cradling the Ralts tightly. She ran as fast as she could, stopping at the end of a hallway with a shadowy figure blocking the hallway with a flashlight, and a large Arcanine beside him.

"JACK PATTILLO, AUSTIN PD, FREEZE! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING, BREAKING AND ENTERING, AND THEFT OF PRIVATE PROPERTY!" a man’s deep voice rang out across the corridor. Flipping on the light, she is introduced to a man with a strong, muscular build, a bright red beard, dressed in police blues, holding a firearm directly at her. His Arcanine was growling menacingly at her.

"Damn it…" she muttered, backing away slowly.

"I SAID FREEZE!" he yelled again, walking speedily towards her with his gun still firmly pointed at her.

Doing as she was told, the woman did not move, and had her mask removed, revealing a thin face with bright red glasses, and a long set of brown hair falling down her shoulders.

The officer dropped his jaw. “Holy shit, you’re Caiti Ward. The Director of Team Freedom.” Jack said, standing face to face with the number one most wanted criminal in the United States.

-

Caiti had been transported to the local police department, and would be transferred to the custody of the FBI in the morning. Trapped in a holding cell with her personal guard attendant, Mr. Pattillo, the man was absentmindedly petting his Arcanine, whose head was sleeping quietly on his lap.

"Care to explain yourself Ms. Ward? If you tell me where you’ve stashed the Tasher-Leado pokemon, I can probably explain to the FBI how you were being cooperative. Hell, Tasher-Leado might even lessen the charges." Jack asked in a friendly tone, giving her a kind smile.

Focused firmly on her lap, she tried to do what she could for the Ralts she had located. Mr. Pattillo had given her medical equipment, and allowed her to treat the pokemon under the false assumption the Ralts was hers.

"I have no intention of returning those poor pokemon. Tasher-Leado has been abusing pokemon against Article III of the International Pokemon Treaty of 2003. Pokemon cannot, for any justifiable rationale, be used in chemical testing unless the chemical in question has met International FDA laws. The pokemon we RESCUED tonight were drugged up, miserable, hungry, and basically left to die.  I’d rather go to jail for the rest of my life than put them back in those cages." she said angrily, dabbing a potion solution on another open wound.

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Ms. Ward, the United States is not part of the International Pokemon Federation. We’re not under the jurisdiction of the IPT, and Tasher-Leado is using pokemon for medical research so humans don’t have to. The pokemon are well taken care of, and released at the end of the medical testing. You are not legally able to stop them.” he explained, giving her a stern look.

Shooting her head up, she shot the man a dark look. “And you AGREE with that, you monster?! If the US would get with the twenty first century and recognize the civil rights and liberties of pokemon, maybe the United States would be an internationally recognized pokemon community, and we’d be eligible for socialized pokemon care, or actually have professors conduct research here!” Caiti screamed incredulously.

Jack gave her an equally dark look. “HEY, I didn’t say I agreed with them. I fucking hate Tasher-Leado and their shitty practices, but it’s my JOB to follow the law and stop people who break it.” he replied in a firm tone.

Shaking her head, Caiti gave him a disappointed expression. “You’d just… Blindly follow what you KNOW is wrong?! How do you live with yourself? Don’t you want your Arcanine to be happy!? Or to have access to proper medical care that doesn’t cost thousands of dollars?!” she yelled, turning back to help assist Ralts with continuing care and patching.

He shut his eyes, and Jack bit the bottom of his lip. “Of course I would LOVE for the US to be different, but it’s not, and probably never will be.” he said weakly. Reopening his eyes, Jack noticed the emotion she was putting into her care. “It’s just not that easy, Ms. Ward.” he explained.  
Wrapping Ralts’ body in a bandage, she tried to suppress her anger.

"Nothing worth doing right ever is, Mr. Pattillo." Caiti said.

He looked away at that, huffing quietly. “I suppose you’re right.” Jack admitted, shrugging.

"You’re surprisingly opened minded, Mr. Pattilo. I’m impressed. Most policemen and women usually just-" she said, being interrupted by a tiny beep at her wrist. She then looked down at her watch, and a quick grin covered her face.

Jack caught that, and tilted his head curiously. “What, late for an important date? I think you’ll be missing that.” he said in a joking manner.  
Caiti gave him a bright smile. “Oh, nothing special, just me meeting my rescue team.” she said, standing up from her chair.

"Your rescue team? What do you-"

The side of the cell Jack had been sat on exploded, blowing him and Arcanine backwards into the black bars, and his pokemon leaped to protect him from the debris.

"DIRECTOR WARD, WE’RE HERE!" screamed a man’s voice. A male with dark black spiky hair, in his early forties, and a scraggly beard could be seen past the dust and debris. Holding an unconscious Voltorb in his arms, the man rushed to her side. A few masked individuals in white suits stood between Jack and Caiti, with several menacing looking Kangaskhans alongside them. An Alakazam was already utilizing a psychic attack to hold Arcanine in place, stopping him from moving.

Caiti smiled as Joel broke off her handcuffs, releasing her. He handed her a long white trench coat with their team logo emblazoned on the back, which she promptly put on as she traded Ralts with him. “Excellent timing Joel, on time as usual! Get ralts to our med bay immediately, he needs to be tested and treated for whatever they were sticking in him.” she exclaimed brightly, handing Joel the Ralts. Moving towards Jack as she dusted off the debris from her clothes, she retrieved her belt of poke’balls from his pockets, and snapped it around her waist. “Don’t worry Mr. Pattillo, we won’t hurt you. I’m sorry for the damage to the police room and the devastation this will mean for your career, but… Our cause is more important.” she explained, kissing him gently on the forehead that was cut and bleeding. “Thanks for listening though, you’re definitely one of the good ones.” she said, patting him on the forehead.

Jack managed to look up, noticing a medium sized airship parked just outside their fourth floor holding cell. Walking on an extended bridge, he could only watch helplessly as Director Ward escaped his custody, in tow with her ever growing organization.

-

_You’re fired Pattillo, hand in your badge._

Several days after his failure, Jack had been fired, lost his pension, and was now living off his savings. His sergeant’s words were continuing to sting his ears. He had about a month to find a job, or he’d be out on the streets. Sitting in a cafe, he was flipping through the employment ads, stirring a cup of coffee.

"Star in a walk-on porno roll as a background hunk? Hmm… Would I-" Jack muttered, circling a possibility. His thoughts were interrupted as a television on the outside lots was turned up for a news action bulletin.

_Breaking News from the Kalos Region! Director Ward of Team Freedom has escaped into the Kalos region, where she is hiding after her organization’s latest raid on the Tasher-Leado research facility in Austin. Kalos Elite Four has informed the United States Congress that they will not permit extradition or American authorities to arrest the Team Freedom members, citing that they are acting within accordance of the IPT of 2003. While the United States does not act in accordance with the IPT, Kalos Elite Four explain that its authority is sovereign across all nations in the eyes of the government. Tasher-Leado, in retaliation, is currently building a civil case against the Austin PD for their failure to hold the criminal properly._

Ignoring the perky newscasters quickly, Jack thought back to his discussion with Ms. Ward the night before.

_It’s not that easy, Ms. Ward._   
_Nothing worth doing right, ever is._

Standing up from the table, Jack left his paper on the table alongside a still piping hot cup of coffee. Pulling out his cell phone, Jack dialed his mother’s number and put his phone up to his ear. After several rings, she finally picked up.

"Hey mom, it’s Jack. Listen, do you still have my passport at home? Find it, I’m heading to Kalos to fix the mess I made of things." Jack said in a determined tone, gripping his cell phone tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Blazing Chamber of the Elite Four castle in Kalos, Caiti was sat across from Drasna and Malva in the center of the room, sipping cups of fine tea.

“I must thank you for your hospitality for myself and my associates these last few weeks. Team Freedom’s safety here in Kalos has assured the safety of over one hundred Pokemon. They’re all receiving medical care and should all recover magnificently.” Caiti said, giving the two women a pleasant smile.

Malva, a woman in skin-tight red jeans and a black top, flipped her pink hair across her back and laughed heartily. “PLEASE, Ms. Ward, it is our pleasure to stick it to the US whenever we can. All of Kalos supports your noble cause, and we are more than willing to assist you in any way.” she exclaimed loudly.

Drasna, an elderly woman in a mauve colored robe, and various dragon fang jewelry nodded politely. “Indeed. Finding a non-violent Pokemon rights organization is hard to come by these days. I believe Team Plasma in Unova came close, but their overall message was clouded by a man’s ambition and greed.” she explained sadly, shaking her head.

Putting her teacup down on the table, Malva turned back to Caiti. “Speaking of messages, I’ve been dying to ask this. What made you want to start Team Freedom anyway?” she asked curiously.

Smiling, Caiti blew on the hot tea that was steaming from her cup. “When I was twelve, I started on my Pokemon journey in Australia. After about a year, I moved on to Sinnoh and Hoenn, where I came to love the eastern nations and their love and respect for pokemon. Pokemon are treated differently everywhere, but the west in particular was fond of using them as tools of war and profit.” she said disgustingly. “So I moved to America, where the rights of pokemon and trainers were horrendously outdated and basically only for the wealthy. I became a Gym Leader in Texas due to my skill in battle, and was put on the national pokemon board, where I tried to influence pokemon legislation.” Caiti explained, dropping her head in disappointment.

“What happened? It sounds like you were on the right path!” Drasna said, pouting.

Caiti sighed. “The National Pokemon Board was basically a corrupt organization that was bought off by the pokemon companies, Tasher-Leado in particular. I was offered several million dollars to buy my vote on many controversial laws. While I never took bribes or “donations” to my gym, I was the lone minority, and eventually evicted from my position on a false report of gym fraud. I was replaced by some horrible man who was a tyrant that set pokemon rights back nearly a decade.” she said angrily, gripping her teacup tightly, nearly cracking it in half.

Growling, Malva throws her teacup across the chamber into a pillar of fire that exploded it immediately. “That just burns me up! I KNEW that board was corrupt as hell.” she yelled, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

“Which is why I began a pokemon rights group, called Project Free. We were a protest group that stood at capitol hill for over a month, challenging legislation that wanted to permit pharmaceutical companies to test on pokemon.” Caiti said, rummaging through her jacket’s pocket.

“What happened?” Drasna asked in a tone of concern.

Pulling out a photograph, Caiti slid it across the table towards them. “On the third day, they sent the Army on us, who shot tear gas at us. When they rushed us, they beat anyone who didn’t lie down immediately on the ground. Two people were blinded, and seven were sent to the hospital with broken limbs. I was arrested, and many of our organization members went with me.” she said, pointing at the photograph.

Malva picked it up, tilting it so Drasna could also see it. It was a snapshot of Caiti, and some twenty odd people in bandages, crutches, and casts. They were all crying, but had a stern, angry gaze at the camera, as if to defy it.

“After that day, we realized that going through legal channels to help pokemon was an impossibility. When we were released, I gathered us together and we officially formed Team Freedom. Our goal was simple, to free pokemon under the tyranny of corporate American greed, and to pursue rights for pokemon in nations that ignore the IPT of 2003 in a non-violent manner that does not infringe upon the rights of others. That was nearly six years ago, and we’ve made great strides.” she said proudly, retrieving the photo and putting it back into her pocket.

The door to the Blazing Chamber opened, and several Team Freedom members filed into the room. “Director Ward, we need you! Administrator Heyman has found an intruder from the Austin Raid here in Kalos!” a woman said, saluting towards Caiti.

Standing up from the table, she bowed to Drasna and Malva. “I apologize for my rudeness, but I need to attend to this. Please, join me for dinner tonight as recompense.” she said, dashing off towards the entrance to follow after her entourage.

___________

Jack, riding atop his Arcanine, was walking through route 22, attempting to read a map. “Emma, why does the Elite Four always have to sit on top of some goddamn mountain?” he asked exasperatedly, staring down at his pokemon.

“Arc…” she muttered in reply, trotting along the mountain path.

They move in silence until Jack spotted a familiar looking coat standing outside the entrance to Victory Road. “Emma, hide!” Jack said, as his pokemon dashed behind a tree. Staring behind the tree, Jack noticed two Team Freedom members shooting the breeze.

“So how long is Director Ward going to hide us out here?” one male goon asked, fiddling with his poke-watch.

A female goon sighed, sliding down the rock wall and moving to a sitting position. “Until we can sneak back into the US and do the big raid on Taster-Leado’s New York office. Probably another week?” she said, without much confidence in her words.

Jack gasped.

_They’re going after the main headquarters? Good god, that’s the most secure facility in the US! Not only that, but there are billions of dollars worth of research there! If they attack that, it would set back our technology for YEARS in the US, or possibly destroy our economy!_

Pulling out his cell phone, Jack begins dialing his Sergeant’s phone, hoping to tip him off. “Yes, sergeant? Listen, I’ve got a lead on Team Freedom. They’re going to-

“Persian, use pay day.” Joel said just as dozens of gold coins pelted the back of Jack’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“Slowbro, use Psychic!” another voice said, once again holding Arcanine down to the ground to prevent it from moving.

“Grab him, please.”Joel ordered, as several Team Freedom Members grabbed Jack and began dragging him across the ground and to a transport vehicle. Turning to face Slowbro’s trainer, Joel patted him on the back. “Thanks Mr. Narvaez, for the tip off. I know you were on your way to the Coumarine Tournament.” he said.

Ray, smiling dorkily in his casual clothing, recalled his pokemon and attached the ball back to his belt. “No problem, just doing my job.” he said, jogging off without much more of an explanation.

Joel laughed. “How’d a kid like that EVER become Champion?” he asked himself, following after his associates.

_______________

Jack awoke some several hours later, in a pokemon center. Taking in his surroundings, he shot forward, but realized quickly he’d been chained to the bed.

“EMMA!” he screamed, his thoughts going immediately to the whereabouts of his partner.

A gentle laugh came from across the room. “Relax Mr. Pattillo, Emma is fine. Nurse Joy is taking care of her in the back and making sure she’s well fed. Oh, and for your information, you’re at the Pokemon League Center just outside the Elite Four castle.” Caiti said kindly, smiling towards him.

Bucking at the chain, Jack tried to pull it off, to no avail. “What is this? Going to off me for following you? What was all your bullshit about nonviolence?” he asked angrily.

She didn’t change her expression, instead standing up from her chair and walking towards him. “Don’t worry, we’ll release you, of course, once we’ve left for the US and on the condition that you don’t attempt to stop us. Though, I’m hoping you’ll behave long enough to join me for… A little walk and talk?” she asked playfully, extending her hand to him. “I can see you really are one of the good ones, just trying to do what’s right. Or maybe you’re here to get your career back. I don’t know, but I see in you a kind of dedication that I myself know. I’d like to get to know you better, and have you at least TRY to see things my way. So… will you join me?” Caiti asked politely.

Taking in his odds of rescue otherwise, Jack huffed and took her hand into a shake. “I… Guess.” he said, noting how dainty her hands were in comparison to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Victory Road, Jack had been led by Caiti around the perimeter, where he had been reunited with Emma.  As an act of trust, and mutual respect, Caiti had traveled without escorts, though informed Jack that she was a capable opponent and would not hesitate to stop him, if need be.

Stopping at a nearby brook, Caiti sat next to the water and smiled pleasantly as a Magikarp splashed high into the air. 

“It’s so pretty here in Kalos.  Besides Lumiose City and a few necessary ports, most of the towns here maintain a natural harmony with the earth.” Caiti commented, removing her shoes and slipping her feet into the water slowly.

Emma curled up by the river’s edge, giving Caiti a dirty look as Jack plopped down, using Emma as a pillow.  “So…  Why do you plan on ruining Tasher-Leado?  You do realize that assaulting their main place of operation would just spell disaster for our economy, right?” he asked plainly, shutting his eyes to enjoy the quiet sounds of nature.

Caiti giggled to herself.  “To the point, I see.  I like that.” she mused, cupping her hands together and dipping a handful of water.  “We have intelligence from the inside that Tasher-Leado’s New York office is attempting to clone Pokémon.  But…  Not as battlers, and not as a way to re-make powerful Pokémon.  No…  Tasher-Leado wants to clone Pokémon, and turn them into mindless and thoughtless flesh-drones to use for wide-spread chemical testing.  They basically want to make a poke’farm of clones, and torture them under the guise of scientific advancement.” she explained sadly, letting the water fall through the cracks of her fingertips.

“That’s awful…” Jack muttered to himself, shaking his head in disgust.  “Why not go to the authorities?  Report it to the FBI, Poke’Crime unit, or the Rangers?” he asked seriously.

Sighing, Caiti pulled her knees up to her chin and laid it down to rest.  “Tasher-Leado has bought the Poke’Crime unit, the Rangers have no authority, and the FBI utilizes 90% of Tasher-Leado’s products in their day to day work.  Believe me, we tried.” she muttered angrily to herself.

Jack turned away from her.  “Caiti…  What are you planning on doing?  Team Freedom can’t expect to take that place non-violently, do you?  Even as tough as you guys are, Tasher-Leado’s security is some of the finest in the US.” he mused, petting Emma’s head as she nuzzled him.

Standing up from the ground, Caiti dusted off her knees.  “Is that all you think about, really?  How to maintain the law or keep the status quo?  Jack, the law has FAILED us, and has FAILED Pokémon.  It’s up to us to change it, and it’s time we stand up for those who can’t stand up for themselves.” she proclaimed passionately, focusing on his eyes with a fiery glaze to them.

Jack shook his head.  “You’re doing everything the wrong way, though!  You should use the system!  What you’re doing now?  You’re just criminals!” he shouted, standing up as well.

“Aww, are the lovebirds having a little quarrel?” a sarcastic voice echoed.

Both Jack and Caiti turned behind them, faced with no less than 10 men and women dressed in combat armor.  Each of them had a Pokémon beside them, all tough fighting and rock types, like Rhydon, Machamp, Hitmonlee and Golem. 

“Who are you?!” Caiti shouted, moving herself in front of Jack and clutching as one of the poke ‘balls to her side.

Laughing, the man gave himself a devious grin.  “Why, I’m Sergeant Smith, of the United States Army.  There’s a warrant out for your arrest, and our greatest military supporter, Tasher-Leado has an avid interest in seeing you caught.” he explained, tossing a poke ‘ball in his hands playfully.

Jack narrowed his eyes.  “The US Military has no jurisdiction in Kalos.  Your very presence here is breaking international treaties!” he shouted.

“Who cares?” Smith said, laughing.  “Moron, do you actually think that matters?  Whatever Tasher-Leado wants, Tasher-Leado gets.  Laws be damned, if need be.” he replied, moving edging forward slowly. 

Taken aback, Jack’s face paled.  “That’s…  You’re in the ARMY!  You supposed to protect American interests and its citizens!  Why are you helping some company, which could endanger our very nation!” he shouted incredulously.

Yawning loudly, the Sergeant rolled his eyes.  “Okay, enough of the bullshit Mr. Boy-Scout.  You’re both coming with us, so might as well get used to it.” he chuckled.

Caiti tossed her two poke ‘balls into the air.  “Gardevoire, Gallade, I need your help!” she screamed out. 

The two Pokémon, both emerald green psychic types, stand at attention like a queen and her knight.  Throwing her arm forward, she stood her ground at the fast approaching army.  “Gardevoire, use protect!  Gallade, you use protect as well!” she commanded.

Obeying their trainer, both Pokémon generated large barriers that separated the army from Caiti and Jack.

“Run, Jack.  They can’t keep that up for long, and I can’t take on all ten of them.  I’m so sorry for getting you involved in this, but if you can…  Get the Elite Four, and have them come after me.  Please, for…  For the Poke’mon.” Caiti requested kindly, turning around and giving Jack a genuinely polite smile. 

Still in shock from the turn of events, Jack stands with a blank expression, curling his hand into a fist. 

“MOTHERFUCKING AIPOM GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” shouted an odd Jersey accent from the nearby forests. 

A small purple monkey ran in the middle of the battlefield, spanking itself on the rear and laughing playfully.   

Stampeding out of the forest on a fast moving Gogoat, three trainers were giving chase.

“Spritzee, use moonblast!” an Englishman shouted.

Flying overhead, a pink bird glowed a magnificent shade of pink, before firing a ball of light into the battlefield, which struck the monkey spot on.

“Kenny, use Blaze Kick!” shouted a woman as the three trainers halted on the battlefield, not noticing the commotion going on. 

Leaping from out of the forest trees, a Blaziken did a triple somersault, before becoming engulfed in flames and landing a rather dramatic strike on the still dazed monkey.

Once the dust settled from the effort, the Jersey kid leapt off his Gogoat and pulled out a pokeball.  “GO, POKEBALL!” he shouted, tossing it, and striking the Aipom squarely on the head.  As it was engulfed in light, it was confined in the ball.  After several seconds of shaking, the ball finally clicked.

“WOO HOO!  WE GOT IT MICHAEL!  ABOUT BLOODY TIME!” the Englishman shouted, hugging his Spritzee in a celebratory cuddle.

The woman huffed.  “I’d say, Gavin.  How long did we chase that thing?  Since…  Like, what?  Anistar City?” she remarked, petting her Blaziken affectionately.

Picking up the poke ‘ball, Michael rolled his eyes.  “Fuck that shit, that motherfucker ate my last slice of pizza, his ass was MINE.” he shouted angrily.

Clearing his throat, Sergeant Smith clapped his hands.  “Excuse me, but now that the sideshow clown hour is over, would you mind leaving?  We’re with the US Military, and we’re trying to apprehend some criminals we-”

“UNCLE JACKIE!” Lindsay shouted, breaking through the psychic barrier and hugging him tightly.  “How’ve you been!?  I thought you were working in Austin on the police force!  Did you finally get off your ass and try to go on a journey!?  ABOUT DAMN TIME!” she exclaimed happily.

“Criminals?  Lindsay, what the fuck?!  You know criminals!?” Michael shouted, folding his arms and joining Caiti and Jack’s side. 

Gavin chuckled to himself, eying Jack and Caiti playfully.  “They don’t really look like criminals?  Though I do get that Bonnie and Clyde feel from them.  You know, the kind of “they’ve totally banged” thing?” he remarked.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Jack shouted, blushing.

Sighing, Sergeant Smith snapped his hands.  “Take them all in, I don’t care…  Just…  Shut them up, please.” he remarked irritated.

Jack looked back to Lindsay.  “Lindsay, they’re trying to kidnap Caiti and I, and breaking an international treaty and our civil rights in the process.  Can you guys help us out?” he asked desperately. 

Without thinking, she grabbed Michael by the hood, pointing to the army slowly encroaching on them.  “Ok, we’re kicking their asses, got it?!” she shouted.

“Yes ma’am!” Michael said, grinning as he nudged his backpack.  “You’re up Eve!” he shouted.

Flying out of Michael backpack, a Sylveon leapt onto the battlefield confidently. 

“Kennie, you’re up!” Lindsay shouted, pointing to the sergeants, as Blaziken leapt to her aid.

Pulling out a pokeball from his backpack strap, Gavin grinned.  “Let’s go Goodra!” he exclaimed, as a flash of light produced a pink blob-like dragon.

Jack nodded to Emma, who joined Gallade and Gardevoire on the battlefield.

“RYDON, USE-”

“GOODRA, USE MUDDY WATER!” Gavin shouted, rudely commanding out of order.

Producing a gigantic wave of water from the brook behind them, a wave of typhoon proportions rose up and towered over the army commanders. 

“Kennie, use overheat!” Lindsay commanded. 

Creating a sun-like blast of blazing energy, Blaziken’s red hot blast fused with Goodra’s surf, creating a sparking fusion of energies.

“Eve, use protect on us!” Michael ordered.

Sylveon generated barriers around each of its teammates, which protected them from the oncoming torrent of pain and misery.

“Emma, charge up solar beam!” Jack ordered, to which his Arcanine began absorbing energy from the bright sunlight. 

“Gardevoire, use Shadow Ball!  Gallade, use Psycho Cut!” Caiti commanded.

Shooting a dark black orb into the sky, Gardevoire then also providing leverage as Gallade leapt into the sky.  Producing a psychic slash, Gallade shot the ball of energy into the long since overpowered surf attack.

Sergeant Smith and his comrades looked on with terror with their Pokémon as the combined attacks struck the entirety of their team, knocking several of them out on the spot, and sending half the troops flying.  Hanging on with Sturdy abilities, several of the rock types held on for dear life, protecting their masters.

“FIRE!” Jack ordered.

Emma, obeying her master, fired her charged solar beam, which annihilated the remaining troops and sent them off flying far into the sky.

Left to his lonesome, Sergeant Smith began chuckling nervously, to which he followed up by running away like a terrified child.

“Well, that was a thing.” Michael remarked, slinging his hands behind his head.  “What’s for lunch?” he asked casually, turning to Gavin.

Lindsay sighed, shaking her head.  “We just beat up the US Military, and you’re worried about FOOD?” she asked incredulously.

Jack and Caiti exchanged an odd look as the couple began to argue loudly, and finally just began laughing hysterically. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Champion’s Chamber of the Elite Four had changed from its cathedral like beauty it had been in the days of Diantha.  Though despite being covered from head to toe with bookshelves of video games, Pokémon guides, dirty clothes, and electronic gaming equipment, the glittering stained glass reflected beautifully on the circular table in the center.  Sitting there, Jack was quietly listening to his niece’s friends bicker back and forth, while Caiti finally introduced herself formally, with the assistance of the Elite Four’s Malva to her side.

Spewing a rather large helping of tea onto the face of Malva, Michael shot an open mouthed stare at Caiti.  “Wait, WHAT?!  You’re the leader of Team Freedom?!  WHAT THE FUCK!?” he shouted.

Evaporating the spit from her face by the sheer heat of her temper, Malva growled angrily at Michael.

Caiti smiled politely.  “That’s correct.  I am the current acting director, with my vice-director Joel Heyman taking care of the day-to-day operations.” she replied, sipping her tea quietly.

“Shit, man, I didn’t expect you to be so…  Normal.” Michael stammered out.

Ray chuckled from the back of the room, carrying a tray of cookies to the group.  “What were you expecting?” he asked, joining the table once more.

Michael shrugged.  “I dunno, an asshole like Lysandre.” he said, stuffing his face with a cookie.

She laughed as the statement, looking at her reflection in the teacup.  “No..  While we do break the law, Team Freedom has a very strict code of ethics.  We do no bodily or physical harm to humans or Pokémon.  We do not steal for our own gains, but rather for the gains of Pokémon rights.  Things of that nature.  If we didn’t have ethics, we’d be no better than Team Plasma was.” Caiti explained, shaking her head. 

Gavin smiled.  “Good!  It’s nice to see that not all TEAMS are crazy psychopaths.” he said, feeding his Spritzee a cookie while Fen stole a large sip from his teacup while he wasn’t looking.

Much like Caiti, Jack was looking at his reflection in the teacup, while Emma nudged him for a share of the cookies.

“C…Caiti?” Jack asked, getting everyone’s attention.

“Yes, Jack?” Caiti replied eagerly, awaiting his response.

“I…I just want to-” Jack began to say, but was interrupted by the shattering of the gorgeous cathedral stained glass.

Crashing in from the window, a man in heavy combat armor pulled out a pokeball mid-fall, and landed in a spark of purple clouds erupting from his boots and stopping his fall.  “Rypherior, Fissure!  Take out the target, once and for all!” he shouted out.

Flashing out from his pokeball, a gigantic brown and orange rock-like creature stood tall with a large and menacing horn.  Aiming directly towards Caiti, a tear in the ground began moving directly towards her at an alarming pace.  “RYYYYYY-PERIOR!” he shouted angrily.

Moving much faster than anyone else in the room, Ray’s Chespin reacted quickly, flipping out of his master’s baggy shorts pocket and moving in a protective stance in front of them.  Thrusting his fist down, Chespin single-handedly stopped the fissure strike from moving any further. 

“Do your stuff.” Ray replied calmly, waving his hand in a horizontal movement. 

Dashing into the sky, Chespin rolled into a ball for a Rollout attack, where he struck at Rypherior, sending him flying backwards and ruining Ray’s bookshelf of games.

“Blaze it baby!” Ray shouted charmingly.

An orb of green light formed in Chapin’s mouth, and a Seed Bomb attack fired, striking Rypherior and knocking it into the air, where it landed against a wall, in an unconscious heap.    

“Shit…” the attacker muttered, hopping backwards and moving towards the glass window he’d entered from, leaving his Pokémon behind.  Bounding up the wall, he re-activated the special books, which allowed him to grip the side of the room though altered gravity.

“I don’t fucking think so!  Come on red, let’s fuck shit up!” Michael shouted.

Catching his drift, Malva threw her pokeball, revealing a long and thin tan lion, with a beautiful yellow and red ponytail down the length of her body.

Leaping atop Malva’s Pyroar, Eve hitched a ride as they ran up the wall and after the ninja-like warrior. 

“Use draining kiss!” Michael commanded.

Eve hopped off Pyroar’s head, and with the assistance of a head-butt attack from Pyroar, she struck at the back of the intruder’s neck.  Shocking him with a blast of pink heart, he went limp as the life was drained out of him, and began to fall down the length of the huge chasm.

Caiti gasped, tossing her pokeball down the length of the room.  “Gardevoire, use Psychic and catch him!” she ordered.

Upon release from her pokeball, Gardevoire utilized her attack, surrounding Caiti’s attacker in a glow of soft pink, where he fell far more gently to the ground than he would have otherwise, effectively saving his life.

-

After tying up their attacker and relieving him of his Pokémon, Team Freedom was in the midst of interrogation, while Caiti’s new friends watched from the scenes.

Joel, leaning on the back of the man’s head, sighed annoyingly.  “Ok, so let me get this straight.  We have you in a pretty bad predicament here, and you’re…  Just going to not help yourself?  I assure you, your employers have no love lost for you.  They’re not sending a rescue squad, and I think you know that.” he muttered rather cruelly.

The man huffed, turning his head away.

“At least have the decency to thank Caiti, you monster, she did fucking save your life, and God knows she didn’t have to.” Jack muttered from the sidelines.

“HUSH, you.  You’re not much better, asswipe!” Joel shouted, shooting him an angry glance.

“Thanks.” the attacker stated, turning his head up to face Caiti.  “You…  You didn’t have to do that.  I owe you one, no questions asked.  Not many people get second chances like that.” he said solemnly.

Caiti moved forward, and leaned down to his level.  “Then make it up to me, I’m cashing in our favor right here, and right now.  At the very least, just tell me if it’s Tasher-Leado or someone else.  We can protect you from them.” she said sweetly. 

After a moment of hesitation, he masked male looked back at her, his eyes hidden behind the dark visor.  “Tasher Leado’s backer in Congress sent me.  They want you dead, yesterday.  There is an outstanding and illegal underground bounty on your and Mr. Heyman’s heads.  5 million, to be paid in a lump sum, under the table.” he explained, rather officially.

Gavin’s face fell, and he walked away from the room, clutching his stomach in pain.

“Fuuuuck, man….” Michael moaned, turning to share an equally disgusted look with 

Jack gasped, and began walking backwards.  “Y..You’re wrong.  There is NO way our government would-”

“They did.  There’s more bloody shit in all this than you think, and I’m not about to get into it.  My PDA’s in my back pocket and it has the data and the private e-mail on it.  Check it for accuracy if you want, or hack it.” the mercenary said, motioning to his bottom.

“Take him away.” Joel ordered, snapping his fingers.  Two uniformed Team Freedom members carried the attacker out of the room, following Malva to the holding cells.

“Five mil.  Jesus…” Joel muttered to himself.

Caiti finally stood up, and she turned to Joel without a moment of hesitation.  “We’re moving the attack on Tasher-Leado to tonight.  Get the squad together; we can’t give them any more time to bring us down.  Team Freedom is going to disrupt their operations once and for all.”

“What are you going to do?” Lindsay asked curiously, following closely behind as Caiti and her personal guards began moving towards their airship out front.

“We’re stealing the Pokémon they’ve kidnapped, and destroying their laboratories.  Finding their research data, and wiping out their company server once and for all.  The disruption to operations should economically destroy them, and effectively put them out of business.  Pokémon will be safe, for at least a little while.” Caiti explained, rather seriously for her usually sheepish demeanor.

“Need any help?” Lindsay asked colorfully. 

Caiti and her guards stopped and turned back to meet her.  Putting up a peace sign, she motioned to Michael behind her.  “One hell of a coordinator and one hell of a battler, at your services!  You saw our skill, I believe!”

Rather taken aback, Caiti nodded.  “Of course!  Are you sure though?  This isn’t exactly a picnic, and we’ll be breaking the law!” she exclaimed.

“Count me in!” Lindsay said dramatically, pounding her fists together.  “Fuck the US, if they’re letting shit like this happen, they deserve to take a hit!” she exclaimed.

“Me too!” Michael replied just as aggressively.

“Bloody well better not forget me!” Gavin said, returning from the bathroom, where audible vomiting had been heard.

Rejoining the group, Ray sighed, shaking his head.  “Sorry, I’m a champ, I can’t get involved.  I would though, totally, if I wasn’t.” he said, as his face fell in disappointment.

“I understand.  Thank you, all of you.  Welcome aboard as members of Team Freedom!” Caiti exclaimed happily, clapping.

The newfound group began to head back to the airship, when they were stopped for a second time.

“Wait.” Jack said, grabbing Caiti by the hand.

Turning back around, she watched him curiously, but with an eager glance about her. 

“I’m coming too; I need to see how deep this goes for myself.  I’m not going to help you break the law, but…  I want to see this with my own eyes, and…  Know.” Jack stated, in a halfhearted tone.

Covering Joel’s mouth before he could answer, Caiti nodded.  “Of course.” she said, rather happily.

______________

An hour or so before they would embark on Caiti’s airship for the Tasher-Leado raid, Gavin had been led into the depths of the holding cells of the Elite Four Castle. 

“Here is where we’re keeping the man, he still won’t tell us anything useful.” Malva explained, motioning to the still-masked male that had assaulted them all earlier.  “He’ll be moved to the prison system in Lumiose City tomorrow.  Make it quick.” she ordered, turning her back and leaving Gavin to himself.

Walking down the length of the otherwise empty coordinator, Gavin finally came to the holding cell of the one who’d attacked them.

“Didn’t’ take you for the mercenary type.” Gavin said, looking on the inside of the Kalos League Castle cell.

The masked attacker looked up pitifully at the man.  “You knew.” he replied.

Gavin smiled weakly.  “Hard not to.  I mean, we were best friends for our entire childhood, B.  I know your voice, and Ry-Ry was pretty obvious” he said, moving to a sitting position on the floor. 

Finally removing his internally locked folding-type mask, the face of a well-muscled, scruffy bearded and brown-haired male looked down on the ground in shame.  “I…  I was in a bad way, B.  I had no bloody choice.” he muttered.

Putting Fen down on the ground, the tiny creature snuck through the bars and cuddled up in the man’s lap, without a hinge of anger at him.  “You always had a choice Dan; you just picked the wrong one.  Killing’s wrong, mate, you know that.” he said sadly.

Dan pet Fen, scratching behind her ear.  “I guess there’s no making up for it now…” he muttered quietly.  As he did, Fen snuck inside his pocket, sticking a pokeball inside of it from the hidden compartment in her tail fur. 

“B?” Dan asked, in a rather shocked expression.

Gavin smiled as Fen made her way back through the bars, and back into his arms.  He stood up and walked away from Dan.  “Second chances, B.  We always get one, remember?” he said rather vaguely.  He exited rather quickly, and the chamber was sealed off once more by Malva, who had been waiting for him.

Several hours after Gavin had been long gone; Dan clutched the pokeball in his hands, and expanded it in his hands.  “Ry-Ry..  Let’s get the fuck out of here.” he muttered.


End file.
